Home For Christmas
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Back to ShawnHunter! :D Shawn gets depressed when Hunter has to be at a meeting rather than home with him for Christmas.


Home For Christmas

Disclaimer: No own

Shawn sat glumly on the couch with a glass of eggnog gazing into the depths of a roaring fire. He sighed and set his glass down, picking up a picture on the side table. The picture was from last Christmas. He and Hunter were sitting by the Christmas tree, Hunter behind Shawn and holding him tightly. This year Hunter couldn't make it home for Christmas and Shawn was alone.

Shawn set the picture back down and got up. He needed to talk to Hunter. Picking up his phone, Shawn dial his boyfriend's number and waited for him to pick up. There was no answer. Shawn tried again. Still no answer. Sighing heavily, Shawn lay his phone back down and curled up miserably on the couch. He picked the picture back up and held it close as he cried himself to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

Hunter sat in the planning meeting for the upcoming year, his mind wandering. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be anywhere near here. He wanted to be back home in Texas with Shawn, not up here in Conneticut listening to the board ramble on and on. He was shaken from his thoughts by Vince, his boss.

"Are you paying any attention Hunter?" his boss asked irratibly. Hunter didn't care anymore. He answered truthfully.

"No sir." he replied.

"Why not?" the boss demanded.

"I don't want to be here. I wanna be home with Shawn. Its Christmas Eve sir. I want to spend it with him."

"What can Shawn not handle being away from you for one night?" Stephanie teased.

"Shut up Steph." Hunter growled. "Sir, he sounded so sad on the phone when I told him I wouldn't be home in time. Please let me go home and spend Christmas with him. You have your family here with you, why can't I be with mine?"

Vince thought for a few moments.

"Well seeing as you wouldn't be paying much attention otherwise, I guess I can let you go home." Vince relented.

"But Dad, thwere's no way for him to get home. The airlines are full and he'd never get home in time if he drove. Why bother getting his and Shawn's hopes up?" Stephanie said. Hunter's heart dropped. What she said was true.

"I'll send him on the private jet." Vince said simply.

"Thank you sir!" Hunter said gratefully.

"You'd better hurry if you want to get home by morning." Vince said. Hunter nodded and ran out the door. He could barely hear Vince speak to his daughter.

"Stephanie, you really need more Christmas Spirit."

"I hate Christmas." She grumbled.

-------------------------

On his way to the hanger where the jet was, Hunter turned his phone on and found that Shawn had tried to call him a bunch of times. Hunter tried to call him back but there was no answer.

"Damn." he swore, putting it away as he boarded the jet. "I hope you're alright Shawn."

--------------------------

It was very early Christmas morning when Hunter got to the house. The snow on the ground was new and untouched, the sun had not yet risen. Hunter turned off his car and walked quickly to the door. He unlocked it quietly and went inside, slipping off his coat and boots and walking towards the bedroom he and Shawn shared. It was empty and still neatly made. Shawn had not slept there last night.

Frowning, Hunter walked into the living room. He found Shawn fast asleep on the couch, his face lit by the lights of the Christmas tree. He had been crying and Hunter immediatly felt guilty. He walked around to the front of the couch and kneeled beside it, next to Shawn. He noticed that Shawn was hugging the picture from last Christmas close to his chest and his guilt rose. He reached up and touched the tear-streaked face.

"Shawn, wake up Honey." he whispered, shaking his shoulder a little. Shawn mumbled inaudibly and shifted without waking.

"Sweetheart, its time to wake up." Hunter urged. Shawn grumbled and opened his eyes a crack. As soon as he spied Hunter, his eyes shot open and he sat up suddenly.

"Hunter! You're here!" he said, his eyes shining in happiness. He threw his arms around Hunter joyfully and Hunter returned the embrace.

"How'd you get here? I thought you were in a meeting in Conneticut." he asked.

"I was. I convinced Vince to let me come home early so I could be with you for Christmas." he told his love. Shawn smiled and pulled Hunter up to sit on the couch with him. He snuggled up in Hunter's lap happily and kissed him.

"I missed you Hunter, I'm so glad you're home."

"I'm glad I'm home too Shawn." Hunter said and claimed Shawn's lips for a long, passionate kiss.

END


End file.
